Tartarus
"I am harbinger of Doom! The destroyer of Worlds! I am the weilder of the very sword that shall bring your world to ash!"-Tartarus Master Tartarus or just Tartarus is a major recurring antagonist in the multiverse legends mythos, being the secondary antagonist of Kirby Stanely the MasterMaker, and Prime, and the main antagonist of Ancient Legends and one of the two main villains of Pantheon along with Remiok Sethos. He was also a major villain of Project Pandora/Pandora Project. He is the brother of both Gra'al and Malroc and the true leader of the dark god/dark pantheon who is out to destroy the Earth for the name of Malroc. He is also the ruler of Tartarus in which he and his dark pit of evil are the same and just a manifestation of his kingdom. He and his pantheon was also imprisoned underneath the Earth by the Prime Alphas. History Prime Not much is known about he and his brothers past but it is known that he fell to the dark side thanks to his brother Malroc, he served as a secondary antagonist of Prime a prequel story. In it, he helped Malroc in dominating and destroying several universes. He was convinced that being good is a waste of time and decide to become a villain along with is brothers and helped Malroc in destroying reality and remaking it in his brother's image. When Hyperiel came to Malroc to convince him that there's is more to life that meets the eye but angered Malroc. Hyperiel and Malroc started to fight and Hyperiel won the fight and so Malroc and his brothers retreated. He is seen again wit his brother Gra'al guarding the entrance door in Nekrozoth's dimension where Malroc tried to become allies with. Hyperiel appeared again and fought Nekrozoth for a while until Deus came in and fought Nekrozoth. Hyperiel fought Malroc until Malroc decided to play dirty and had his brothers tackle Hyperiel, Hyperiel's wife Xayna tried to save him but was hit by a fire ball by Tartarus. Malroc coldly killed Xayna by choking her to death in front of Hyperiel's eye which angered him greatly. He thrown he and Gra'al aside and charged at Malroc, Endgame brutally defeated Hyperiel and flayed him alive. Deus came in and saved Hyperiel while Tartarus and his brothers retreated again. Hyperiel slowly died and was blessed by Deus that he will reincarnate and get continue on protecting the Multiverse. Creating the Dark Gods He started to forge his own gods in the pit so that he will continue in his conquest of the Multiverse. He and his new group of gods were also lead by his little brother Gra'al and invaded Earthand was worshiped by the mortals there. He devoured the souls of the mortals as they died through his will and had dethroned and inslaved the other gods. Remiok Sethos also came to Earth and became a rival Deity to Tartarus. Trivia * He was based off of the primordial god/hellish underworld of the same name in greek mythology. * He can be considered the Marvel's Surtur in the Multiversel Legends Multiverse. Category:Deities Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Multiversal Legends Universe characters Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Leaders Category:Evil Ruler